Dragon Ball DX chibi saga
by Silvain Star
Summary: The first saga in DX. Starts as VegetaBulma, then it goes to the story of the newborn Goten.
1. wake up call

Disclaimer: I think you know the drill. I don't own dbz. I do own my fanfics, but not the major characters.

Chapter 1

Wake-Up Call

"Vegeta. Vegeta," Bulma whispered, kneeling down beside his bed and speaking into his ear. "C'mon, wake up."

"I'm awake, I'm awake. Why, exactly, are you waking me up" he yawned, "this early?"

"You have to train, so I thought you could train more if you get a head start," Bulma replied.

"Well, I guess I'll get up, then. Are you just going to sit there? I can't train on an empty stomach, you know," Vegeta said. He decided against putting a shirt on, since he'd be taking it off when he started training, anyway.

"OK, but I've got a question first," Bulma said.

"What?" Vegeta muttered, annoyed.

"Are you ever polite?" Bulma asked.

"Not normally, no. Now, I need food. I can't cook. So, could you try to get your butt to the kitchen?" Vegeta said, getting even more annoyed.

"OK, Your Rudeness. Next time, I'll just let you starve if you can't be polite, though," Bulma replied, walking slowly.

"Woman, get your butt to that kitchen NOW!" Vegeta yelled.

"Calm down! Sheesh," she said.

"Just get to the kitchen," Vegeta sighed.

"Alright, alright," Bulma replied. "But, really, would it kill you to be polite?"

Vegeta just glared.

"Is rudeness a guy thing or just a you thing?" Bulma said.

"Woman, are you trying to drive me crazy? Cause you're doing a damn good job of it," Vegeta said.

"Here's your food," Bulma replied, realizing that this conversation was going nowhere fast.

"Finally," Vegeta said, picking up his fork.

A/N: read and review. And, yes, I know it's short. Don't complain. I'm famous for short chapters. At least, in my group of friends, I am.


	2. the cheater beginnings of breakup

Disclaimer: I think you know the drill. I don't own dbz. I do own my fanfics, but not the major characters.

Chapter 2

The Cheater

"Hmph. A decent meal, for a change. But I'm still hungry," Vegeta said, after finishing the final bite of food left in the house.

"And that means I have to go shopping again. Go train. There'll be more food in a few hours," Bulma said/

"Fine. But hurry. I need more food," Vegeta said.

When Bulma got back from the store, Vegeta was waiting.

"I couldn't train. I was too hungry, since you took so long, and left me with no food. Oh, and your pathetic boyfriend called. Three times," he said.

"Did you pick up the phone?" Bulma asked._ I hope not,_ she thought.

"Why would I? He can leave a message, for all I care," Vegeta replied. _In fact, he can go to hell, for all I care._

"Thank God," Bulma said. "Knowing you, you'd say something just to tick him off."

"As I said this morning, ARE YOU _TRYING _TO DRIVE ME CRAZY? 'Cause, seriously, you're doing a damn good job of it," Vegeta said.

"Whatever," Bulma said, checking her messages.

_Message 1- "hey, babe. Guess you're not there right now. Call me back."_

Message 2- "Yamcha again. Still not there, I guess. Call me."

Message 3- "Ok, now I'm getting worried. Call me back."

Bulma dialed Yamcha's number. A girl's voice answered.

"Hi. Yamcha's house. He's busy right now. And you are?" the girl said.

"Yamcha's _girlfriend_. And if you cannot give me a good reason for being at _my boyfriend's_ house IN THE NEXT THREE SECONDS then you had better have Yamcha on the phone and fast," Bulma said.

"Uhhh… Yamcha? Phone. Before your girlfriend kills my ears," the girl said, and then a sound like a phone being handed over was heard on Bulma's end.

"Hi. Bulma?" Yamcha said.

"Yeah, who do you think would be calling? After all, you left three messages for me to call you. And who was that girl?! YAMCHA I WANT ANSWERS _NOW_! Who was she?" Bulma screamed.

"Uhhh… a… um… a friend of mine. Yeah, a friend of mine," Yamcha replied nervously, knowing he'd just been caught cheating on her.

A/N: That's the chapter. Read and review. Please. Tell me what you thought. Please.


	3. breakup

Disclaimer: I think you know the drill. I don't own dbz. I do own my fanfics, but not the major characters.

Chapter 3

The Big Breakup

Last time on Dragon Ball DX…

__

_"Hi. Bulma?" Yamcha said._

"Yeah, who do you think would be calling? After all, you left three messages for me to call you. And who was that girl?! YAMCHA I WANT ANSWERS NOW! Who was she?" Bulma screamed.

"Uhhh… a… um… a friend of mine. Yeah, a friend of mine," Yamcha replied nervously, knowing he'd just been caught cheating on her.

"Friend, my ass! You were cheating on me again, weren't you? You are such a jerk! We're THROUGH!" Bulma said, then hung up the phone before Yamcha could answer. The phone rang before she even put it down.

"Bulma?" Yamcha said. "Look, it's not what you think."

"Ok, then what is it? What's going on?" Bulma asked.

"Ok, maybe this looks bad, but, really, she's just a friend," Yamcha said.

"Am not!" the girl said in the background.

"Shut up, Kiata. Seriously, who are you gonna believe, her or me?" Yamcha said.

"Her," Bulma replied. "As I said earlier, we're through. It's over, Yamcha. _Over_. Got it? Over. I'm not going to stay with you if you can't change. Which, obviously, you can't, sooo…It's over."

A/N: Read and review already!


	4. tears

Disclaimer: I think you know the drill. I don't own dbz. I do own my fanfics, but not the major characters.

Chapter 4

Tears

Last time on Dragon Ball DX…

__

"Am not!" the girl said in the background.

"Shut up, Kiata. Seriously, who are you gonna believe, her or me?" Yamcha said.

"Her," Bulma replied. "As I said earlier, we're through. It's over, Yamcha. Over. Got it? Over. I'm not going to stay with you if you can't change. Which, obviously, you can't, sooo…It's over."

Bulma hung up the phone. A tear slid down her cheek. _How could he? After all we've been through!_ She started crying, and fell to her knees.

"Woman, stop your crying."

Bulma looked up. Vegeta was still standing there. She realized he must have been there all along.

"Your blubbering is giving me a headache. And I'm still waiting for you to fix some food," he said.

"You inconsiderate jerk!" Bulma said. "I just broke up with my boyfriend! And you're acting like I have no reason to be upset!"

"Look, it's not the end of the world. But if I don't get food, it could be. See, if I don't eat, I can't train, and if I can't train, the androids destroy the world, because no one else can beat them except Kakarot, who might not even be able to, either, thanks to that heart virus, so I have to surpass him, which cannot be done IF I DON'T GET FOOD _NOW_!!!!!" Vegeta said, speaking faster as he went along.

"Learn to cook," Bulma replied.

"Princes don't cook," Vegeta said.

"Whatever," Bulma said, walking into the kitchen.

"Hurry up!" Vegeta yelled.

"Calm down. I'm working on it," Bulma said, preparing to cook his food.


	5. the next night

Disclaimer: I think you know the drill. I don't own dbz. I do own my fanfics, but not the major characters.

Chapter 5

The Next Night

It was night. Bulma and Yamcha had broken up the day before. Bulma was in the kitchen, drinking, Vegeta was on the couch watching a movie… or, rather, falling asleep to a movie, and everyone else was somewhere else. When Bulma heard Vegeta snoring, she went out to the living room. Mind you, at this point, she was drunk, so don't blame her for the following events. She walked over to the couch, sat down at Vegeta's feet, took his shoes off, and then started to unbuckle his belt, at which point, Vegeta woke up.

"_What _do you think you're doing, onna? I am not your boyfriend, and never will be," Vegeta said, saying the last part with a lot less conviction than he'd meant to.

"Just having a little fun with the hottest guy ever to exist," she hiccupped. Vegeta realized she wasn't as drunk as she should have been to be doing that. She still knew, to some degree, what she was doing. _she might remember this, she might not, so I'm going to do something I've wanted to do for awhile._ Vegeta thought. He pulled her close, and kissed her passionately. She pulled away, but not until she needed air. They stayed together on the couch that night. The next morning, Bulma woke up on the couch in Vegeta's arms. "What happened? Vegeta, did we…"

"No, nothing happened. You tried to get me to, though. You passed out after about 10 minutes of kissing me."

"And you let me do that?"

"What, pass out or kiss me?"

"Kiss you."

"I kissed you first."

"Oh…" she started kissing him again, just like she had the night before. He kissed her back, loving every minute, not that he'd ever admit it.


	6. morning

Disclaimer: I think you know the drill. I don't own dbz. I do own my fanfics, but not the major characters.

Chapter 6

Morning

Bulma had fallen back asleep, and Vegeta took her to his room, and layed her on the bed and layed down beside her. (a/n: is layed even a word? Katath: You used it. Me: but it was your idea to write it that way. (continue arguing while typing.)) Bulma woke up, and said, "Vegeta, do you think… Are we in love?"

"Really, onna, I'm not sure," Vegeta said._ You _idiot_! Now she'll think she has a chance at you! Wait, maybe that's not as bad as I thought._

"_I_ think so, but if you're not sure…" Bulma said.

_How to reply to that… hmm…_

"Hello-o! Vegeta!" Bulma said.

"What?" he snapped. She kissed him.

"I have to get to work," Bulma said.

"Wait. Look… I'm not sure how I feel about you. But, please… Don't ever get drunk again," Vegeta said.


	7. yamcha's efforts

Disclaimer: I think you know the drill. I don't own dbz. I do own my fanfics, but not the major characters.

Chapter 7

Yamcha's efforts

Last time on Dragon Ball DX…

"I have to get to work," Bulma said.

"Wait. Look… I'm not sure how I feel about you. But, please… Don't ever get drunk again," Vegeta said.

Now to the current chapter…

Bulma was at work, when her cell phone rang. She checked to see who it was, then remembered the caller id wasn't working. She answered it.

"Hey, babe," the voice on the other end said.

"Yamcha? What do you want?" Bulma said, hurt in her voice.

"Look, I'm sorry. I won't try to lie, I was cheating on you, but… I was wrong, and I hope you'll give me a second chance. I wouldn't blame you if you don't, though," Yamcha said.

"uh-uh. No second chances. I gave you a second chance three years ago, when this happened the first time," Bulma said.

"Oh. O-ok," Yamcha said. "Bye."

"I'm shocked."

"Vegeta? What are you doing in my office?"

"couldn't concentrate on training. Can't get you out of my head. Don't know why."

"Augh. Use full sentences!"

"why?"

"You're ridiculous. Go train or something. Stay out of my office," Bulma said, sighing.

"I told you, I can't concentrate. Follow me," Vegeta grabbed her wrist and tugged her gently.

"But…" Bulma objected.

"Work can wait. Just c'mon," Vegeta said, leading her to the front door.

"Where are we going?" Bulma asked as Vegeta wrapped both arms around her waist and began flying.

"Someone needs to teach you how to fly. You're too heavy to carry constantly," Vegeta complained.

"Did you just call me fat?" Bulma asked, annoyed.

"No, I wasn't trying to. I meant you need to do things for yourself, instead of me flying you everywhere, because it hurts my arms and back. Even I can't handle carrying more than 15 pounds for a long period of time," Vegeta replied.

"Oh. Ok," Bulma said.

"We're here," Vegeta said.

"the beach?" Bulma asked, confused.

"No, silly, that cave over there. It may be useful to that project you're working on. I thought we could check it out together, since I have nothing better to do," Vegeta replied.


	8. the cave

Disclaimer: I think you know the drill. I don't own dbz. I do own my fanfics, but not the major characters.

Chapter 8

The Cave

Vegeta led Bulma into the cave.

"I don't see how this will help me. It's just a cave full of gems," Bulma said.

"On my home planet, not everyone fought. There were also scientists. They crushed gems in water to create fuel. I figured this cave would have enough gems to create a huge supply of fuel. Which, of course, would seriously help your latest project," Vegeta replied.

"oh, ok. Makes sense now. But water? Why water?" Bulma said.

"Makes a powerful fuel, not to mention it's everywhere," Vegeta replied.

"Good point. Salt water or fresh?" Bulma asked.

"Either one works. Salt water works best, though," Vegeta said.

"Therefore making this cave the perfect place to work. That's great! Thanks for bringing me here, Vegeta," Bulma said.

"Anytime. Just tell me when you want to come back here, ok?" Vegeta said.

"Ok. Tomorrow sound good?" Bulma said.

"Sure," Vegeta replied.


	9. the next day part 1 phone call

Disclaimer: I think you know the drill. I don't own dbz. I do own my fanfics, but not the major characters.

Chapter 9

The Next Day (part 1):

Phone Call

Vegeta sat at the kitchen table, eating. Suddenly the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Bulma said. She rushed to pick up the phone. "Oh, hi, Chi-chi. How are you?"

"Fine," Chi-chi said on the other end. "Goku keeps complaining that he can't spar with Vegeta. He said that when he called there, no one answered. I wonder why."

"We were at a cave by the beach. My parents went out of town yesterday morning. They won't be back until tomorrow. Vegeta's been a lot nicer lately. He wanted to help with my project, he was actually nice, in fact, since Tuesday. Amazing, isn't it?" Bulma said.

"Quite. Well, I'd better go. Goku's trying to learn how to cook. I don't trust him when he's cooking. Bye," Chi-chi said.

Vegeta finished eating, and stood up.

"C'mon, let's get to that cave," he said.

A/N: yeah, it's short. Get over it. don't review if you don't like it.


End file.
